Painting
by ViVesper
Summary: It started out as an ordinary Saturday morning. Well, it did for Kaoru because she didn’t know of what she had agreed to. But how bad could a weekend of painting go? KxK


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters in any way, shape, or form.

I hope you enjoy this little drabble of mine.

* * *

**Painting **

**by ViVesper (previously "Nujin")  
**

It started out as an ordinary weekend. Well, it did for Kaoru because she didn't know what she had agreed to. After coming home from a tough day filled with classes and volunteer work, Kaoru simply walked into the apartment she shared with Megumi, agreed to whatever Megumi asked her to do, and passed out on her beautiful haven – the bed she was currently occupying.

Slowly rolling off the bed and pulling a t-shirt over her sports bra and boxers, Kaoru left for the bathroom.

"Hey Jou-chan! Ready to help Kenshin paint his condo?" a voice boomed from the kitchen. Kaoru mumbled something along the lines of "too early for this" before she slammed the bathroom door.

"You _did_ ask her about painting right?" Sano asked his girlfriend, who was currently making breakfast for the three of them.

"Of course I did!" Megumi glared at the rooster-head while waving the spatula dangerously in front of his face. "However, I don't think she heard me. She had a tough day yesterday and passed out when she came home. But she grunted at me, so I took that as a 'yes, I'll do it.'" Fox ears could be seen popping off her head when she turned back to the pancakes.

Sano just laughed at his girlfriend; she was always like this. "You should see the place; it's beautiful. It's new and over the ocean and everything! We just need to paint the –" Sano was interrupted by an angry tanuki bursting from the bathroom and marching up to him. Her eyes promised a very painful and slow death.

"What is this about painting! No one told me this!" she yelled at him with her arms akimbo. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she looked very refreshed and... awake compared to a few minutes ago.

"Um, help Kenshin paint?" he said innocently, slowly moving his chair away from the fire in front of him.

"When did I agree to this?" Kaoru's fist was getting closer and closer to Sano's face. He had to lean back in his chair.

"Yesterday, when Megumi asked you?"

"Megumi did no-" Kaoru looked up thoughtfully. '_When did she-? Was that what she asked me?'_

"Yes, I asked you, and you grunted at me," Megumi confirmed the look of realization that dawned on her roommate's face. She flipped over two pancakes. "Now stop threatening Sano and get changed. We're going to eat, then go over to Kenshin's new condo to help him paint."

Kaoru glared at her roommate. "What made you think I would agree to this? What if I was planning a beautiful day at the beach or had to go to the dojo to help with teaching?"

"And miss spending a day with Kenshin? I don't think so," Sano cut in. "Admit it Jou-chan, you like him."

Kaoru grabbed the nearest object, which was a book on the table, and threw it at Sano's face. "Who asked you!" and she promptly stomped back into her room to change.

Sano rubbed his cheek and grumbled. "Damn, her aim gets better and better..." Megumi just rolled her eyes and continued with breakfast.

* * *

Kenshin pulled onto the curb in front of the condominium in his old beat up Lincoln. When Sano saw his car, he couldn't believe they still existed, and promptly made fun of him. He even proposed to buy a car for Kenshin. Sano, buy a car! He didn't have a job!

Other than having his former roommate make fun of his car, life was getting better for the red-headed orphan. With his new job, he was able to begin paying off his student loans as well as find a suitable place to live for a cheap price. He hoped this would be a step closer to having a more stable life and maybe even a more stable girlfriend.

'_Tomoe...'_

After high school, Kenshin met a beautiful young woman named Tomoe Yukishiro. She was a wonderful person: always patient and always smiling. Maybe that was what brought the downfall of their relationship. Arguments were rare, but that was because Tomoe refused to admit that they needed to discuss their disagreements.

Kenshin just wanted to be able to discuss problems with Tomoe without her saying she would fix it or saying he was imagining things. He wanted them to work out problems _together_, but for the whole two years they spent as boyfriend and girlfriend, discussions never occurred.

That was eight months ago, and now things were on a better note. They decided to split ways, but they continued to talk to each other from time to time. Sometimes he didn't know how he survived it all, feeling frustrated and holding in his anger. Maybe it was because he tried to convince himself that things would work. But that's all in the past now.

Kenshin stepped out of his car and rounded around to the trunk, where the paint and supplies were. Sano said he would come with help, and Kenshin had to assume that meant bringing Megumi. Aoshi and Misao volunteered to help as well. He briefly wondered if Megumi's roommate Kaoru would come.

"Yo, Kenshin! Leave some for us!" Kenshin turned to see Sano running from Megumi's red Toyota. He saw Megumi and Kaoru greeting Aoshi and Misao who just pulled up behind them.

Since they were painting, Kenshin wore old black gym pants that he pulled to his knees and an old grey t-shirt with small holes in it. His hair was pulled back into his traditional ponytail.

"I brought Kaoru, along. Although, she didn't know she was coming until this morning," Sano beamed at his friend.

"You didn't force her, did you?" Kenshin asked, knowing how Sano could force almost anyone into doing anything. It was at the beginning of Kaoru's senior year and his last year of graduate school that he met her. Sano introduced him to her at a party, and he was instantly attracted to her. However, Sano and Misao told him of her previous relationships, and he was with Tomoe at the time, so their friendship slowly grew.

But for the past several months, Kenshin felt even more attracted to her. She appealed to him differently, but he didn't want to rush her into anything, so he held back his feelings whenever he was around her.

"I've got the paints and supplies in here," Kenshin told his friend, who was dressed in the same attire as he, but just opposite colors. Sano, however, wore a tank top instead.

"No problem!" Sano pulled out two one-gallon buckets and turned behind him. "Yo, Iceman, come here and help!"

* * *

Kaoru couldn't help but stare at Kenshin when she shut the car door. Even though it was old worn clothing, she had to admit that he looked good in anything he wore. It made her wonder how he looked _without _clothes. _'Kaoru! Where are those thoughts going? He's never going to fall for someone like you, not after a woman like Tomoe-'_

"If you're going to do that, don't drool on my car, Tanuki," Megumi teased as she shut her door. Kaoru glared at her roommate.

"I am not!" Kaoru wore a bandana over her head to keep the longer bangs from her face while the rest of her hair was tied back with a hair tie. She wore a white t-shirt with smiley faces all over it and old khaki Capri pants. Megumi also wore a bandana but no hair tie. She had jean shorts on and a black shirt that Kaoru suspected was Sano's because it was too big for her.

"Kaoru! Megumi!" a very bubbly voice called behind them. Misao's head was poking out of the front window, and she was waving frantically. Aoshi parked behind Megumi and opened his door. Misao unstuck herself from the window and tumbled out the door.

"Misao, that's dangerous!" Megumi scolded the younger girl, walking over to greet them. Misao grinned, running up to give Megumi a big hug. She was wearing black shorts and a purple t-shirt; her hair was in her usual braid.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I only do it when I know Aoshi's stopping, so stop worrying like an old woman," Misao laughed, running over to Kaoru to give her a hug as well.

Aoshi, adorned in a plain white t-shirt and black sweat pants, came up behind Misao and greeted both women by nodding his head in greeting. Everyone was used to Aoshi's cold exterior, knowing well enough that he cared in a very subtle way. Sometimes they wondered how he could stand Misao, but that was a mystery best left unsolved.

Kaoru was the last to join this group of friends, having met Misao who would pull her along everywhere she went. Misao proclaimed that Kaoru looked too lonely and needed to have some friends who knew the university inside and out. That was two years ago when she transferred during her sophomore year.

During that year, Misao introduced many people to her, but two years later, she remained close with Megumi, Sano, Misao, and Aoshi. Kenshin, on the other hand, she only met when he came for his final year of graduate school, which was this year. She remembered when she first saw him with Tomoe.

"Who are you calling-?"

"Yo, Iceman, come here and help!" Sano interrupted the beginning of Megumi's tirade. Aoshi, left ahead of the girls to help Kenshin. Kaoru rushed along, leaving thoughts of Tomoe and Kenshin in the back of her mind.

* * *

"Wow, this place is _huge_!" Misao exclaimed, dropping the box of supplies in the middle of the doorway. "It's so beautiful! How were you able to find a place like this, Kenshin! You _have _to set all of us up with one!"

Sano successfully gave Misao a kick in the butt, sending her into the middle of the empty living room. "There _are_ other people behind you with heavier things, you know." He slid the box she dropped to the side of the room gently before putting down the paints in his arms.

Misao stuck her tongue at him before jumping up and helping her boyfriend with the paints. "C'mon, Aoshi! Just put the paints over there and come take a look around!" She grabbed the paints from him, shoved them into a corner, and pulled him into the rest of the condo.

"Stop running around, Misao!" Megumi yelled after her, but of course was ignored.

Kaoru put down her box of supplies and also couldn't help staring at the place. The condo really _was_ beautiful. She walked into the eating area and saw a doorway into the balcony. _'He has a balcony! Wow...' _From the balcony was the view of the ocean; Kenshin had chosen a condo on the eighth floor. The blue ocean shimmered under the sunlight while the wind was picking up, sending the scent of salt water under her nose. If she wasn't here, she would have gone to the beach in her new swimsuit with her blanket and book. It really was a beautiful day to read.

"I chose this one for the view."

Kaoru broke from her daydream and turned to see Kenshin leaning on the balcony railing beside her. He gave her a smile that made her heart skip a few beats. She smiled (or hope she smiled) back at him with a blush blossoming her cheeks.

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something when Sano interrupted them.

"Hey guys! Let's start painting!" They chuckled, and Kenshin let Kaoru in first.

* * *

After finishing the kitchen, bathrooms, and eating area, the only rooms left to be painted were the living room, Kenshin's bedroom, a guest room, and a study.

Sano decided that the boys would paint the living room while the girls painted Kenshin's bedroom. Kenshin chose a light blue color for his room and a warm off-white color for the living room. Misao complained about how it should be peach, but Sano said that was too girly.

"I don't see how peach is girly. It's a beautiful color for the living room!" Misao complained, throwing blue paint onto the wall before running the roller over it.

Each girl took a different wall.

"Misao! I know this isn't your condo, but at least paint it right! You don't throw paint on like that!" Megumi reprimanded. Luckily, they covered the whole carpet with a plastic covering, or else Kenshin would have to order new carpets.

Kaoru sighed, ignoring the bantering behind her. It was kind of ironic to be painting Kenshin's bedroom when she wished she would be able to do _other_ things with him in his bedroom. _'Bad Kaoru! Bad – but very much delicious – thoughts!'_

Oh well, it seems all she'll get to do is paint his room...

"Hey, Kaoru, what do you think of Kenshin?" Misao asked, ignoring Megumi. Kaoru rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

Kaoru turned to Misao with her brush in hand, "What of him?"

"Oh stop pretending! Everyone knows about your feelings for him except the redhead himself!" Misao proclaimed with her hands on her hip.

"Say it louder why don't you!" Kaoru yelled at her angrily.

"Okay, _everyone knows about your feel-_" Kaoru threw a clean brush she found on the floor at Misao. Misao squirmed out of the way.

"I didn't mean literally, you idiot!"

Misao grinned after Kaoru turned away angrily. "Well, are you going to tell him?"

"No!" Kaoru argued. "He just broke up with his girlfriend, and I don't think he's over her yet. Besides, he hardly talks to me! I don't think he likes me at all."

"What are you talking about? That was eight months ago," Megumi explained. "He only talks to her sometimes, from what Sano tells me. They don't even meet."

"It's only been eight months! How do you expect him to get over her in just eight months?" Kaoru ranted, moving her brush angrily over the wall. "Yes, I like him, but that doesn't mean he likes me back. Besides, Sano said that I look like Tomoe. I'm guessing that Kenshin's uncomfortable around me because I resemble her, and I can't blame him. It probably hurts to talk to someone who looks like the woman he loved or ... still loves."

Kaoru continued to muse over her thoughts, violently dipping her brush into the bucket and splattering it over the wall before smoothing it out.

Megumi and Misao exchanged glances.

"Besides, the baka always has this wall between us when we're talking... always addressing me as 'Miss Kaoru.' I don't like that. Why aren't you guys 'Miss Megumi' or 'Miss Misao'? He's just not interested in someone like me." Kaoru's brushstrokes slowed to a crawl.

"That's because I'm Misao! Honestly, do you think it sounds right to call me, Miss Misao?" she maintained triumphantly.

The thought of anyone addressing Misao as 'Miss' made Kaoru and Megumi laugh.

* * *

The day ended with the last two rooms that needed to be painted were the guest room and study. Kenshin assured them that he, Sano, and Aoshi would be able to finish that the next day. Kaoru was disappointed that she wasn't helping too, but pretended not to care. Megumi had her volunteer work, and Misao had some tests to study for.

Kaoru, on the other hand, lay on her bed with nothing to do. She didn't have tests to study for and her homework was already done. It was nearing one in the afternoon, and Kaoru was absolutely bored. She could watch TV but all that were on now were soap operas that she didn't have the care for.

Her thoughts drifted to the day before.

After finishing Kenshin's room, the girls helped the guys with the living room. Misao successfully tripped over the living room paint and looked like a ghost by the end of the night. For her sake, they ordered pizza instead of humiliating her by going out in public.

Kaoru had tried talking to Kenshin again, and sure he responded to her, but she continued to feel restraint coming from him. What was he so hesitant about?

Kaoru sighed and suddenly sat up. _'No, I can't let something like this depress me. There are plenty of fish in the sea! If he doesn't like me, then so be it. I'm not going to care anymore!' _

And with a renewed sense of hope, Kaoru got up and changed. _'Although, there aren't many redheaded, exotic, sexy Kenshins out there...'_ The thought of other Kenshin-look-a-likes flooding the city made her laugh out loud. _'Maybe it'll be better if there's only one Kenshin.'_

Her phone rang, bringing her out of her reverie. She ran into the kitchen, trying to find where she threw her cell phone. Sitting up with an "Ah-ha!" after digging under the couch pillows, she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked while idly putting away the cereal bowl she had earlier in the morning.

"_Hey Jou-chan, do you think you can come over to Kenshin's place? We need some help." _ Kaoru's heart skipped at the request.

"Uh, sure." Kaoru agreed. _'Wait...' _

"Why do you need my help? Three guys can't take care of it?" Kaoru smelled something suspicious.

"_Sorry, can't keep talking. Come over quick."_ And Sano hung up on her.

Kaoru felt a little excited, being able to go over, but she forced the upcoming blush down. _'I'm just helping. It's not like Kenshin wants me there. He just needs help and I'm the only available one.'_ And Kaoru left for her room again to change into the clothing she wore yesterday.

* * *

The sounds of Enya bursting through her car did nothing to calm Kaoru's nerves. She was now standing outside Kenshin's apartment, waiting for someone to open the door for her. Maybe she was paranoid, but she had a feeling that it was too quiet inside. Usually with Sano as company, it would be very noisy; although if Aoshi was there, she could picture a very quiet afternoon.

Kaoru heard some rushing of feet and suddenly the door burst open, revealing a very sweaty Kenshin, sending Kaoru's thoughts definitely down a very naughty path. He didn't have a shirt on, which wasn't helping Kaoru's daydream, and he was wearing black sweat pants. His hair was pulled back into his usual ponytail.

"Sorry, the doorbell doesn't work yet. I didn't hear you until you knocked," Kenshin apologized, opening the door wider and urging her to come in.

"U-Um... it's okay," Kaoru stepped in while looking at anything besides his delectable chest, but something was amiss. She turned to Kenshin, who stepped in front of her and was making his way to the guest room.

"I want to thank you for coming over. We just finished the study when Sano and Aoshi had to leave and-"

"W-wait... run that by me again..."

Kenshin looked at her uneasily. "We just finished the study when Sano and Aoshi had to leave and-"

"Oh, that bastard!" _'Now I have to stay here all by myself. Why didn't he tell me? That conniving, pigheaded-'_

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin was eyeing her with concern.

"What?" she snapped at him, still thinking of a way to kill Sano slowly and painfully. Maybe she could find a way to torture him, and then she'll kill him. Megumi wouldn't miss him much... she's been complaining about how he doesn't have a job anyhow.

"You're growling," he pointed out. She blinked at him, and after realizing that she was, indeed, growling, she blushed. "If you're busy... you didn't have to come. Sano said that you were okay with-"

Kaoru groaned inside. Now he was making her feel guilty. What was it with this guy? Not only was he simply gorgeous and intelligent, he was nice and polite too! Ugh.

"It's fine, it's fine. Now, where's that paint?" Kaoru charged into the guest room, ready to do anything to take her mind off the sexy – not to mention sweaty – man beside her.

* * *

Kenshin was worried about her behavior. They had spent the last two hours in silence, with him painting the ceiling and her taking care of the room's borders. Usually, Kaoru would be discussing her day or openly ranting about someone annoying her, which was usually Sano or Misao. Sometimes, she would just be talking about something random.

But today, she was as quiet as a mouse. She seemed to be very much in thought and he didn't know what to do. He always enjoyed listening to her. It made him realize how different Tomoe and Kaoru were. Sure, he was very surprised when he first met her, but after spending time with her and listening to stories about her embarrassments, he knew they were not the same at all.

Sano and Misao teased him about how long he was waiting to make a move. They said if he didn't do it soon, someone else was going to come and sweep her off her feet.

Kenshin unconsciously growled at the thought. He knew about the other males who were eyeing Kaoru, and he wanted to beat each of them into a pulp for even glancing at her.

He looked down to her hunched form and noticed how tense she looked. It had been two hours; of course she'd be a tired! Kenshin put down his paint roller and turned to the girl he currently had affections for.

"Let's take a break. I'm going to make some tea for us."

* * *

Kaoru silently argued with herself. She couldn't seem to make a decision about whether or not she wanted to continue to have affections for the redheaded Japanese man, currently sweating deliciously behind her.

Kenshin said something to her, but she just nodded and waved him off without turning around. Something about making tea.

'_I can't believe he drinks tea, not that it's a bad thing. Well, hardly anything is bad about him, as far as I know. Except for being so dense! Baka Kenshin!' _Kaoru eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the wall.

'_Is it so hard to talk with me? Is it because I look like Tomoe? Am I that despicable? Am I so horrible to look at? Maybe that's why he doesn't like me... like how I like him...' _Kaoru sighed.

"Kaoru, the tea is ready," a deep baritone voice whispered into her ear, freezing her in position. Since when did he ever use that tone of voice? It sounded very... enticing.

She turned to her right to see his violet eyes with a tinge of amber swirling between. Kenshin sat crouched on his heels beside her, like a panther waiting to catch his prey. He was so close... so close that they shared the same air. She was too afraid to breathe.

"U-um, thanks," her voice cracked. When she spoke, Kenshin's bangs gently brushed against her cheek. But Kenshin didn't move; his eyes continued to bore into hers from behind crimson bangs. The afternoon sunlight coming in accentuated his hair just right, making him the sunset and sunrise themselves, a being of warmth and passion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, his gaze trapping her own.

She blinked at him, confused by the question. "W-what are you talking about?" she finally asked, feeling flustered by their close proximity. He had leaned closer, pushing her back to lean on her hands, while he began to straddle her legs.

Kenshin's calloused thumb caressed her cheek. "You're right, I am dense," he smiled, his eyes bordering between the warm violet and passionate amber. He inched closer; his chest pushing her invisible barrier backwards. "But you're wrong about some other things." He brushed butterfly kisses across her cheek.

Oh no, she was talking out loud! Kaoru wanted to hit herself then and there, but well... she was distracted by _someone's_ very... soft lips.

"You're a very fiery and stubborn individual, Kaoru," his breath tickled her ear. She could feel his lips shaping into the words he said. "You are opinionated and sometimes obstinate, but you are also generous and accepting."

While he spoke, he had leaned closer and closer, pushing Kaoru back on her elbows, and was now holding Kaoru's head in his hand. He always wanted to touch her hair like this. He pulled out her hair tie, sending her black tresses down like a veil.

"I am sorry for making you think I don't appreciate your company," he whispered to her, sending chills down her spine. His voice was so rich – a deep, passionate, seducing, and mysterious. It ran over her body, like a teasing caress.

Kenshin ran his lips along her cheek and traveled to her neck while his right hand reveled in her hair and his left held her waist in place.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. Kenshin never acted this way around her before! Wait, he didn't call her 'Miss Kaoru'! That's a good sign...right? Confused as she was, she couldn't help but lean into his touch, silently aching for more.

"I've just never met a woman who enticed me the way you have. No woman has brought out the possessive side of me," his eyes returned to her own, now completely amber.

"I-I..." She was lost for words. How do you respond to something like that?

"I didn't want to scare you. I wanted you to be comfortable around me, but I see that I have caused you more distress with my silence, and for that I am sorry," he let go of her hair and leaned back onto his knees, giving her some air to breathe, but his left hand remained at her waist.

"I will have you know, though, even with that smidge of paint adorning your face, I love you even more," he grinned.

Kaoru looked up at him in surprise. "P-paint! Where!" her hands touched every inch of her face, trying to find the horrible blotch on her face.

Kenshin chuckled, but it sounded like the rumble of a volcano to Kaoru. She decided that she wanted to hear Kenshin laugh and smile more. He pulled back her hands with his left and wiped his fingers on her cheek.

His touch was very cold, compared to before. _'Why-'_

She looked up to see Kenshin grinning at her through amber eyes, and her eyes darted to his right hand, which was drenched in the mauve color he chose for the room. Her hands found her cheek and her concerns were confirmed.

Kenshin smeared her face with paint.

"Why you-!" Kaoru scrambled to her feet, doused her hand in paint and aimed the paint right on Kenshin's left cheek. "Take that!" she smiled triumphantly, with her hands on her hips.

Kenshin touched his cheek before grinning at her mischievously. He crouched down and his eyes narrowed at her. "I think that's a challenge..." and before she could react, he dived for her and (when he got hold of the paint, she would never know) smeared the rest of the right side of her face with paint.

He grinned down at her. Their bodies were pressed against each other from head to toe, and he wasn't complaining one bit. He leaned his forehead on hers, the paint from both of them causing them to stick together.

Kaoru looked up at him. She never saw Kenshin like this before, and she had to admit that she wanted to know more. Kenshin was a little concerned by her silence.

"Kaoru?"

She smiled at him before pulling his face down for a passionate kiss.

She'll have to thank Sano later.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story.

Please review as you see fit.

Edited 08/24/2006


End file.
